


Pushing Boundaries

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dub!Con, Erotica, F/M, Smut, almost knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: You go into heat and there is only one possible solution, he is sitting in the library





	Pushing Boundaries

Your heat had slammed into you out of no where and you were practically alone. You had only one option.

You crept up behind Dean as he sat in the bunker’s library. He had fallen asleep some time ago, for which you thanked God. You pulled out the handcuffs that you had found when you had gone and scented the Alpha’s room, and clicked them on his wrists behind the chair.

“What the hell… You okay there, Y/n?” Dean asked. The two of you had never done more than flirt in passing. The Winchester’s had always been off limits but desperate times, and there was no way that you could have him reject you.

You were only able to growl as your fingers trailed up his thighs and found that his cock was already hard as he looked you over. You worked the buckle of his belt and the button on his pants undone as he finally realized that he had been cuffed to the chair.

“Omega, you need to let me out of these cuffs.” He had tried to command you, but you were to far lost to your heat and as the slick dripped from your core all you heard was ‘Omega, you need me.’

You worked his pants down his hips and exposed his large alpha cock, the head was flushed and already leaking pre-cum as you took him in your small hand.

“Fuck!” Dean shouted as you lined him up and started to slide down his length. You felt so full and the angle the chair provided was not one for comfort. Finally he was fully seated inside of you, and as you started to lift up and down and ride him, you could already feel his knot starting to catch.

The feel of Dean’s cock bumping against your womb as he let out a desperate groan for release is what finally sent you over the edge. Dean’s orgasm was right on top of yours, and he started to spurt his cum inside of you. You pulled yourself off of his cock before his knot could take, despite your body’s internal screaming to let him use you to make pups.

You stood there in front of Dean panting as he attempted to catch his breath.

“You really thought you could get away with that, ‘Mega?” He smirked as he held up the handcuffs that were no longer keeping him in the chair.

Your breath caught in your throat, as a flood of emotion ran through your body. What was he going to do to you now that he was free and could smell the heat from your body.

“Bend over the table. Gonna knot you for real this time.” Your body shivered as you nodded and felt even more slick combined with his cum running down your legs.


End file.
